Exorcism
by Leah Potts5
Summary: All of the characters from Black Butler are teenagers and they have to come to Cram School to learn about Exorcism for a mission they have. Marrissa doesn't really like having to leave her home but she'll do it to defeat all of the demons in the world what will happen when she finds out the secrets of Cram School?
1. Day 1 Begining of School

I walked through the halls of True Cross Academy with my fellow co-workers and I was nervous since I had never been to high school before. I looked at my friend Eric and he had his arms crossed with his eyes closed while he walked. I looked at his blonde and brunette hair and I smiled before I looked ahead of me. William walked ahead of us and held the door open for us as we entered the empty office. I looked at the mahogany desk and saw a white dog that kind of looked like a terrier. I looked at William as he entered the room after Grell and all of my friends arched their eyebrows. I looked back at the dog and then it turned into a purple mist before a man appeared.

"Hello," the purple haired man said.

I thought he looked like a clown and I crossed my arms.

"You're the principal," I asked.

"You look like a clown," Eric said emotionlessly.

"Eric," Alan scolded.

I rolled my eyes and I looked at the principal in the eyes with my two toned green eyes.

"You must be the new students from England," the purple haired man said.

William walked up to him and held his hand out to shake the purple haired man's hand.

"My name is William T. Spears," William announced.

I leaned against the door and started to look at my nails.

"I am Mephisto Pheles but you may just call me Mephisto," the purple haired man said while shaking William's hand.

"Mr. Pheles, these are my friends, the one that called you a clown was Eric Slingby," William started.

"What's up," Eric said sounding like the tough kid that he was and it still gave me the creeps.

"The one next to Eric is Alan Humphries," William continued.

"Hello," Alan greeted.

"The red head is Grell Sutcliff," William said emotionlessly.

"Oh Will," Grell flirted.

"Ugh," I muttered.

"The blonde is Ronald Knox," William said.

"Hiya," Ronald smiled.

"Then finally the one that is leaning against the door is Marrissa Scott," William ended.

I looked at the purple haired man before I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, Marrissa doesn't really want to be here and also she is more of the rebel in the group," William apologized.

"No need to apologize, it is just how she was born," the purple haired man spoke.

"When do classes start and where are our dorms," I asked emotionlessly.

"Here is everything you need so go ahead and use the keys on any door and you'll be in Cram school," the purple haired man explained.

I walked up to the purple haired man first and grabbed the map and the key that he gave me. I walked to the door and put the key in. I unlocked the door and opened the door to find a hall with red and green walls. I closed the door behind me and I started walking towards my first class. I combed my hand through my red hair and looked at a strand of my green highlights. I always wondered why I was born with red and green hair but I didn't really care. I walked into a room and took off my glasses to put my contacts in and I sat down all the way in the back of the room. I waited for everyone and I closed my eyes as I put my head on the desk. I heard the door open but I was too lazy to lift my head up to see who it was. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I kept my eyes closed.

"If you come any closer I'll bite your head off," I growled.

"Really, why would you do that," I heard a deep voice that I knew wasn't one of my friends.

"Because I like personal space and you are currently in it," I groaned.

"How do you know where I am if you won't even look at me," the man said.

I growled and lifted my head up. I glared at him and I barred my teeth.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Space," I hissed.

William came in and he walked over to me.

"Marrissa," he scolded.

I glared at him and stood up.

"Fine, let me give the seat to the oh powerful William," I said sarcastically.

Eric came in and saw that William looked like he was going to explode. He jogged over to us and held my arms so I didn't try to punch him.

"Why did we have to leave," I hissed as I struggled in Eric's arms.

William crossed his arms and sighed before he left the room. Eric let go of me and I clenched my fists.

"You better get used to it here because we're not leaving anytime soon," Eric whispered before he walked away towards Alan, Ronald, and Grell.

I looked at the guy that was talking to me earlier and I saw he had brunette hair with a yellow stripe in the middle. I cocked my hip and glared holes into him.

"Why did you have to disturb me," I asked.

"Because first off you're sitting in my seat," he said.

"Ha! Just because of that," I laughed.

I shook my head and moved out of the way.

"All yours you're royal highness," I said sarcastically before I walked over to the corner of the classroom and sat at the desk with spiders in it. I smirked and held a spider in my hand. I looked at the spider and watched it walk around my hand. I was in a kind of trance as I smiled at it and then Grell came up to me. Grell squealed and I looked at him.

"It's just a spider," I said before I set it back in the cubby hole of my desk.

Grell looked at me and crossed his arms as he huffed.

"You shouldn't scare a lady like that," he huffed.

"What lady are you talking about," I asked.

Grell glared at me before walking away and I saw his long red hair flow behind him. I leaned back in my seat and I sighed.

"Why did I have to have this life," I asked.

I closed my eyes and then I heard the door open again. My eyes flashed open and I sat up straight as I looked at who came in. I could see two boys walk in and I could smell that they were half demon. I saw the navy haired boy's tail and I stared at it before I watched him. The boy sat in the front and Eric looked at me. I looked at him and I nodded.

"A demon," he mouthed out.

I nodded and shrugged.

"I'll talk about it later," I whispered.

Eric nodded and I nodded.

"Would you like to say something," the brunette in the front asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Would you mind telling us," he asked.

"Why is there a kid teaching a class about Exorcism," I asked.

The brunette sighed and the navy haired boy turned around and stared at me. I put my feet on top of the desk since I was wearing the guy's school uniform and I had my arms crossed.

"Why do you have the guy's school uniform on," the brunette asked.

"Because I hate skirts and I'm not some girl that needs to wear dresses like the gender confused dumbass over there," I sighed.

Grell huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't say that about a lady," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Who are you if I may ask," the brunette said and I knew I was getting on his bad side.

"The name is Marrissa," I said.

"What is your last name," he asked.

"Scott, Marrissa Scott," I said.

The brunette gave a single nod and I glared at him.

"Why is he here," I asked while pointing to the navy haired boy.

"He is here to learn the same thing you are," he said.

"Well that's hypocritical," I sighed.

"Marrissa," William scolded.

I rolled my eyes and I looked at my nails. The brunette began to teach the class and I knew that the nay haired boy was staring at me. When classes ended I was the first one out of the room and I walked towards the cafeteria. I grabbed some sushi and I walked outside. I smiled at the sky and took a deep breath as I sat down next to a fountain. I grabbed the chopsticks and pulled them apart before I began to eat. I got my journal out of my backpack and pulled my hair up into a ponytail after I set it down on the stone fountain side. I laid on my belly and continued to eat while I began writing on the first page.

_Dear Journal,_

_This is probably one of the lamest things I have ever done but Grell said that if everyone did this then we could write down everything that we thought during the day while we were living in Japan. Even though I agreed it was because everyone else had their hand up and I had to do this whether I liked it or not. Well first day of Cram School was pretty surprising, you could say…it was surprising to actually have a demon in the same classroom with me and I honestly thought I was going to die if I didn't get out of the room. The smell was familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it so I just called him a demon though I know he is a lot more than that. I also met a guy that looked and kind of reminded me of Eric, he was cute but he probably wasn't my type since I am into tough, smart, and not like Grell kind of guys. I also love the desk I'm sitting at since it has spiders in it and every one of my friends know that I love spiders though Grell thinks that they are monsters. But anyway I think this is going to be an interesting 4 years so let's just hope I can survive it._

_Marrissa 4/5/2012_


	2. Day 2 Morning Jog

**The End of the Day**

I stretched my arms as I ignored William as he was talking about some stuff about the school. I cracked my neck and I then started to crack my knuckles. We continued walking to the dorms we were assigned to and I walked ahead of them. I opened the door to the Dorms and saw that no one was there. I entered the dorms and I heard Grell squeal.

"Will you shut up all ready, it's just a spider, sheesh," I hissed as I continued walking.

I walked towards a door and heard people talking. I opened the door and my jaw dropped open.

"Oh. My. God," I said like I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

The navy haired boy and the brunette boy from earlier were sitting at a table talking to each other and they were doing homework. I sighed and looked at William.

"I'm going to my room so goodbye everyone," I sighed and walked up the stairs with my backpack that had my all ready done homework in it. I walked to my room and opened the door to find a dark red colored room with a green bed. I closed the door behind me and I set my backpack on the desk that was in the corner. I turned around and I saw that all of my stuff was all ready here so I began to unpack. After I finished I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. I then took off the uniform I had on and I put my pajamas on which was a pair of shorts and a tank top that were both black. I got under the blankets and I turned off the light as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at four 'o' clock in the morning and I sat up as I turned my alarm off. I took a deep breath since I didn't breathe in my sleep since I never do because I don't have to breathe. I stood up from my bed and I stretched before I grabbed my black towel and walked to the showers with my jogging outift over my arm. I set the outfit on the bench next to my pajamas and I got in the shower. I began to wash my hair and I could feel the warm water beat against my skin. After my shower was over I got dressed in my jogging outfit and put my hair up into a ponytail. I then walked back to my room and set everything out so I could get everything on after my morning jog and then I put my tennis shoes on. I ran out of the dorms and ran outside as I began my morning jog. I grabbed my iPod touch out of my pocket and put the earphones in as I began to listen to Omen by The Prodigy. I began to run and clenched my fists. I continued to run as I ran towards a playground outside of the school. I got to the playground and started to climb all over the stuff and jump off of stuff. I ran and did a somersault in the air over a playground carousel. I landed on my feet on the other side of it and I ran back to the school. I got back to the dorms and saw that it was five 'o' clock so I walked back to my room and I got ready for school. After I got dressed in the guy's uniform I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and brushed my hair before pulling it back up. I took off my tennis shoes and changed them for my converse which were black and white. I walked out of my room while still listening to the same song since I had it on repeat and I had my dark blue backpack over my shoulder. I walked to the cafeteria and I heard someone in the kitchen. I saw the kitchen demon and I began to make my own food.

"Would…you like…anything," it asked in English.

I looked at it and I gave a small smile.

"I'm fine I got what I wanted," I said and held a piece of bread up before I put it in the toaster.

It nodded and began to cook eggs and bacon.

"May I have a piece of bacon," I asked.

It nodded and when it finished cooking a piece of bacon for me it put it on a napkin and held it out to me. He handed it over to me and I held it.

"Thank you," I smiled.

It nodded and smiled before it continued cooking. The piece of bread finished toasting and I walked out to the cafeteria section as I began to eat it and the piece of bacon. I heard William coming and I heard that someone else was coming too. The door opened and all of my friends were there except for Grell and Ronald. The brunette was standing next to William and I saw the navy haired boy wasn't with him.

"How are you all ready down here," the brunette asked.

"Yukio, Marrissa likes to wake up at four in the morning so she can have her usual morning jog and she then gets ready before she eats breakfast," William explained.

"All in an hour," the brunette asked.

William nodded and the brunette looked at me. I finished eating and I grabbed my backpack.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to the school," I announced.

"But school doesn't start until eight forty," the brunette said.

I shrugged and walked out of the dorm building. I walked towards the school and I saw a different path. I walked down it and I found tons of cherry blossoms. I smiled and looked around as I let my hands drag across the petals of the cherry blossoms. I saw the sun rise and I looked at my watch to see it was five twenty-one. I walked to the school and sat on the steps as I waited for the school to open. I leaned against the railing and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and I saw the guy that reminded me of Eric. He sighed in relief and I arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry I thought I saw you not breathing," he said.

I looked at my watch and I saw that I fell asleep for three hours. I looked at him and I stood up. I opened the door with my key and walked inside. I held the door open for him and he stared at me.

"Are you coming or not," I asked.

He hurried inside and walked next to me as we walked to our class.

"I never got to introduce myself, I'm Ryuji Suguro," the boy said.

"I'm Marrissa Scott," I said as I looked at him.

He noticed my two toned eyes and he stared at them.

"Ryuji-san," I asked.

He shook his head and held the door open for me. I walked inside the classroom and sat at the desk I was in yesterday. I got my ipod touch out and put my earphones in as I pressed play while I was waiting for the teacher. I closed my eyes and Ryuji pulled on of my earphones out.

"Can I listen too," he asked.

I looked at him and arched an eyebrow. He held up one of the small boxes that I saw on TV that you could plug into iPods and phones so other people can listen without sharing earphones. I pressed pause and nodded. I took the earphones out and I plugged in the small box. I pressed the button for the song to start at the beginning and I pressed play. My favorite song played throughout the room and Ryuji and I began to rock our heads a little bit.

"This is pretty good," he said.

I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I listen to it on my morning jogs," I replied.

"Wait you do morning jogs too," he asked.

I nodded and he laughed.

"We should meet up sometime," he smiled.

"I don't know if you could keep up with me," I replied.

"I think I can handle it," he said.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you," I smirked.

When the song ended everyone came in to class and Yukio began to teach us.

**Lunch**

I got sushi again and walked outside. I sat down at the fountain and I began to eat after I separated my chopsticks. I heard someone walking towards me and I turned to see Ryuji walking towards me.

"Can I sit by you," he asked.

I nodded and moved my backpack so he could sat down. I looked at him as he sit down and I looked at his mocha brown eyes. I then looked at my sushi and I continued to eat. He began eating and it was an awkward silence.

"For being British you know how to use chopsticks very well," Ryuji said.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah it just came natural to me," I said.

I took a deep breath and looked at everything.

"This place is so different than England," I muttered.

"What part of England were you from," he asked.

"I lived in London, well you could say it like that," I said as I looked at my food.

I knew he was confused but I felt the same way when I opened my eyes that one day that everything changed.

"We better get to class," I said after we finished eating.

He nodded and I grabbed my backpack as we began walking to class.

**That Night**

I had finished everything in my homework and I grabbed the journal out of my backpack. I grabbed a pen and sat at my desk. I turned on the desk light and began to write on the second page.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I learned the name of the kid that looked like Eric his name is Ryuji Suguro. I feel like I've known him forever but I am supposed to meet up with him tomorrow morning so we can go on a morning jog together. Okay I know it sounds like a date but it isn't, wait did I really just act like I was talking to a book. Well, whatever, William and Yukio (our teacher) have become friends I think and I think Ronald and Rin became friends (Yukio's older twin brother and also the one with a tail). I have no idea if my friends know what they are but I have this bad feeling about them like they're not good and I'm wondering if the headmaster is the one that is forming everything. I think the reason why I think it's the headmaster is because he is the most mysterious one here besides Ryuji and also the twins. But I know that I'll find out what is making them so mysterious and I'll help finish this mission that we're on so we can get back to London._

_Marrissa 4/6/2012_


	3. Day 3 Begining of Friends

I woke up to my alarm and I sat up as I stretched my arms before I turned the alarm off. I got up from my bed and got my black towel and my jogging outfit out before I walked towards the showers. I put all of my stuff on the bench and I got in the shower. I let the warm water beat on my skin and I could feel it relaxing my muscles. I closed my eyes and I washed my hair. After I finished washing my hair I got out of the shower and I dried myself off before putting my jogging clothes on. I walked back to my room with my towel and my pajamas in my arms before I set them down on my bed. I grabbed my brush and I began brushing my hair as I held a rubber band in my mouth. When I finished brushing my hair I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and made the rubber band make it stay. I sat on the edge of my bed and I began putting my tennis shoes on. I looked at my jogging outfit which was a black tank top with some black leggings and I smirked at my reflection before I walked out of my room. I closed the door and ran out of the Dorms towards the boys' dorms. I walked to the doors and I saw Ryuji coming towards the doors. He smiled and waved while I just waved.

"Nice outfit," he said when he got out the door.

"Thanks," I simply replied before I ran at a full on run.

I heard him laugh and he ran after me. I continued to run and I put my earphones in as I began to listen to my favorite song. I ran harder and I ran towards the playground. I ran to the swings and grabbed the top bar as I swung a little bit over and over before I launched myself to landing on my feet.

"Wow," I heard Ryuji say.

I ran over to the carousel and did a somersault in the air over it and landed on my feet. I continued to run and I ran out of the playground with him following. I could hear him panting because we have been running the whole time and we didn't take any breaks. I ran over to the cemetery and stopped at the gates. I walked inside and I began to look around. I continued to walk and I took my earphones out. Ryuji came up next to me and looked at me.

"Are you okay," he asked.

I nodded and walked out of the cemetery. I ran back to the school and I could hear him running behind me. I ran to his Dorms and looked at him.

"Do you want to have breakfast at my Dorm," I asked.

"The Girls' Dorms," he asked.

"No, I live at the abandoned Dorms," I replied.

"Really," he asked.

I nodded and he nodded.

"Okay just wait for me," he said before he ran inside.

I waited for him for thirty minutes and I saw him come towards the door with his backpack and his school uniform on. When he got outside I began walking and he followed me. I walked towards the Dorms and when I got to the door I held it open for him. He entered and he smiled at me.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem and you can go ahead and go to the cafeteria, I'm going to go get ready I'll be back in a couple of minutes," I said before I walked up to my room.

I locked my door and I began taking off my jogging outfit. I put my guy's school uniform on and I smirked at my reflection while I brushed my hair, again. I got out of my tennis shoes and put my converse on before I walked out of my room with my backpack on my shoulder. I walked to the cafeteria and I saw the kitchen demon making Ryuji breakfast. I put my backpack on the floor at the counter and I walked inside the kitchen. I saw that the kitchen demon made me bacon and I looked at it.

"Thank you for the bacon," I said.

It nodded and continued to cook while I toasted a piece of bread. After it finished toasting I sat down next to Ryuji and the kitchen demon gave him his food when I sat down. Ryuji began to eat and I continued to eat my bacon and bread. After I finished I thre my trash away and I looked at Ryuji.

"Ready to go to school," I asked.

He smiled and nodded. He grabbed his backpack and I grabbed mine before we walked towards the door. I opened the door to exit the cafeteria and I saw all of my friends.

"Shit," I muttered.

Grell's eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Oh, did you find a boyfriend," Grell said in a mocking tone.

I glared at him and growled a little bit before I left the Dorms. Ryuji followed me and I crossed my arms.

"Who was that," he asked.

"Grell, he's a friend of mine," I replied with no emotion in my voice.

I saw Ryuji nod in my perifel vision and I opened the door for him to enter the school first. He entered and we walked to the classroom. I saw that Yukio was all ready there with Rin and I crossed my arms while I sat down at my desk. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. When I woke up I looked at my watch and I saw that I slept through all of the classes.

"Shit," I exclaimed while I looked at my watch.

Ryuji walked towards me and slid a piece of paper onto my desk before he went out the door. I looked at the piece of paper and I saw that it was all of the homework. I smirked and grabbed my backpack before I ran to my dorm room.

**One Hour Later**

After I finished my homework I grabbed my journal and I grabbed a red pen. I took a deep breath and I began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_I had a lot of fun doing my morning jog with Ryuji and I found something that made me freeze. I was in a cemetery and I just got this strange feeling about it like how I did at a cemetery in London. I don't know what it was and I don't know if it was the same thing but I know that I'll find out soon. Grell is still his annoying gender confused self and I wonder if he'll ever change but who cares about him, this is my journal and I'm going to write the stuff that I think so if any of my friends are reading this then go fuck yourselves. Anyway I'm starting to have some fun here at this school and I wonder what things I can learn here. Well that's pretty much it so I hope that I will have a good day tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Marrissa 4/7/2012_

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter and I hope everyone likes the story**


	4. Day 5 Enemies

I woke up the next day and I saw that I accidently forgot to set my alarm and I ran out of my room while putting on my jacket after I had gotten my uniform on and I was carrying my backpack on my lower arm. I ran outside and I saw everyone gathered in front of the school. I walked up to Ryuji's side and I looked at the sign.

"So they cancelled classes," I asked.

Ryuji nodded and he looked at me.

"Also William said for me to tell you that some people from England were coming," he said.

I arched an eyebrow before my eyes widened in realization.

"Okay, thanks," I said before I walked away.

I walked towards a door and grabbed a key from my pocket. I opened the door and I saw the roof of the school as I walked through the door. I walked towards the railing and I saw my friends. I walked towards them and I crossed my arms.

"When are they coming," I asked.

"They are going to come in a few minutes," William answered.

I sighed and I looked at the view of True Cross.

"I thought that we would get to stick around here for a while longer," I said.

"Is it because of that boy," Grell asked.

I continued to look at the town of True Cross and I turned towards them.

"I don't want to put any of them in danger," I said as I leaned against the railing.

"What do you mean by putting us in danger," a familiar voice asked.

I looked forward and my eyes widened.

"Ryuji," I asked.

"What did you mean," he asked again.

I looked away and I crossed my arms.

"It's complicated," I said.

"Are you demons," he asked.

I gave a dry laugh and we all looked at him.

"Why would we want to be such kind of scum," William asked while pushing his glasses up.

I saw Rin and he slightly glared at us. I looked at them and I stood up straight before I cocked my hip. Rin got his sword out and he was about to unsheathe it.

"You would probably not want to unsheathe the Kurikara, Rin Okumura," I said.

His eyes slightly widened before he unsheathed the sword.

"You're the son of Satan," All of the Shinigami asked slightly surprised.

"Why are you not surprised," Rin asked.

"Because I knew all along," I said.

William looked at me and he crossed his arms.

"Why did you not tell your coworkers what you found out? You were specifically ordered to tell us if you sensed a demon and what type it was since you are able to smell them and know what they are just by their scent," William said and I knew he was angry.

"What are they talking about," Ryuji asked as everyone that was in the class started to come through the door.

"Like I said it is complicated," I said emotionlessly.

"Who are you," Yukio demanded.

I sighed and got my contacts out of my eyes before I put my glasses on. Everyone already had their glasses on and I looked at the exorcists in training.

"If we told you that, we would have to kill you," I said.

Ryuji looked at me slight angered and I watched all of them.

"Well at least tell us what the hell you are," Ryuji yelled.

I looked at him and I could smell other demons. I turned around and I saw Ciel Phantomhive with his butler.

"I'm surprised that you're late," I said before anyone could say anything.

"It has truly been awhile, Marrissa," Ciel said.

I could tell that the exorcists in training were staring at all of us and the butler smirked.

"Are you having some problems," the butler asked.

"Well, you have a problem already since you are starving because another demon turned your food into a demon. I think it is quite amusing," I smirked.

The butler scowled and I saw Ryuji start walking towards us.

"You're a demon," he growled.

I looked at him and I hissed.

"I am not a demon," I hissed in complete anger.

I heard the butler chuckle and I summoned my death sythe. My death sythe was a pair of Sai swords and I pointed it at the butler's chest. I heard the blonde girl gasp as she watched everything.

"It is rude to point your sythes at me, reaper," the butler said clearly disgusted.

"Well, I am supposed to collect souls and kill demons," I growled.

Then the butler disappeared and he was behind Ryuji. I glared at him as I growled and the butler chuckled as he began to walk towards Ciel.

"Throw him over the side, Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

My eyes widened and Ryuji's eyes widened too before Sebastian pushed him over the edge.

"RYUJI," I yelled as I jumped over the edge.

I saw his face as he watched me jump over the edge and I reached out my hand as he tried to grab my hand as we plummeted towards the ground. When he grabbed my hand I pulled him close and I turned him over so he was on top of me and I hit the ground first. He flew off into a tree that was a couple of feet away from me and I was lying in a crater. Everything was blurry and I was starting to black out. I saw my coworkers leap from the roof of the school and I felt myself lose control of my head. It turned to the side and I could see Ryuji on his feet looking at me shocked before I blacked out.

**One Hour Later, Ryuji's POV**

I sat in the cafeteria of the abandoned dorms with my classmates and also with the mysterious people that didn't tell anything about themselves.

"Why didn't Marrissa die," I asked.

"Humph, are you wanting her dead," Grell asked and I could tell he was angry.

"I think we should wait until Marrissa comes to," William said.

"What were you talking about that needed to be so private," Yukio asked.

"We were going to talk about the demons that you met and also set arrangements up for our departure," William answered.

"You're leaving," Rin asked.

"Yes, we need to figure out where Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis plan on going next," William explained.

"What was your mission," I asked.

"Our mission was to find out why souls were going missing and kill the son of Satan," a familiar voice said.

Everyone looked towards the doorway and my eyes widened as I looked at Marrissa. Marrissa was already healed and she had her Sai on her belt.

"Wait why were you ordered to kill me," Rin asked.

"We are supposed to kill demons that steal human souls and our kind thought that you and your brother were the ones stealing the souls. But William soon figured out that it was Ciel Phantomhive and his butler," she explained as she walked into the room.

She wasn't even limping and she sat down next to the person called Eric because she was furthest away from me.

"What are you," Izumo asked bluntly.

"I rather not be called a what," Grell growled as he kept his arms crossed.

Marrissa looked at all of this and she sighed.

"Well, we're," William began.

"We're Shinigami," Marrissa interrupted and everyone stared at her in shock.

I watched her stand up and she looked at William.

"William, I would like to go ahead and start packing so we can go back. The earlier we leave the better I don't want to have to deal with the feelings that I have gained," Marrissa said before she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Ryuji," Eric said.

I looked at him and Eric sighed.

"Marrissa cares about you a lot," he said.

"Why should I care," I asked.

"Because you haven't known her for as long as I have. The last time she felt like this was in the late eighteen hundreds and she got her heart broken because the man she loved tried to kill her for what she was," Eric said in an almost angry tone.

"I'm not the same," I growled.

Eric stood up straight immediately before Alan grabbed his arm.

"Eric," Alan said worriedly.

Eric sighed and he looked at Ryuji.

"Marrissa is like a little sister to us and when we saw her happy we were all glad because we haven't seen her smile for over a hundred years. You may have just ruined her life again and if you have I can't wait until I get to reap your soul," Eric growled before he walked up the stairs with the rest of the Shinigami.

I sighed as everyone stared at me and I stood up before I left the dorm building. I walked towards the boy dorms and I crossed my arms as I continued to walk.


End file.
